Holes in the Floors of Heaven
by knightsprincess24
Summary: Touya lost his mom at the age of eight. He meets Yuki by bumping into him. he finds out later in the story what he really is. Will Touya accept Yuki or will he hate him?


Holes in the Floors of Heaven

By: Elodie

It has been eight years since mom died. Every time I think of her out loud, the monster has to chime in. I leave the room, annoyed. Sakura is the monster's name or you can call her my sister. She is evil. Pure evil! Heh, heh, okay, maybe that's me but who cares. I still love her very much, and if her friends try to set her up with someone, they die. Actually one, named Tomoya, will die. She's trying to get Sakura to fall in love. That baka. Sakura can't date until she is 18 like me. Of course I have no one to love. At least that's what I thought.

I rummage around in my kitchen just a little too long. Sakura and Tomoya walk in talking about the new kid at their school. They are so annoying. Today, my school didn't have to go to school but the elementary school did, sucks for them. Ha. Tomorrow I have to go back though. Then it's Sunday. The only day we always get off. Yes. I love Sunday's but then I have to work. I do need the money though.

"Sakura keep it down." I need to get out of the house now. I go to the door. Standing in the door way was a little Girl Scout person. (Don't ask came to me a second a go and felt right. They probably don't have Girl Scouts in Japan.)

"Would you like to---?"

I push her aside while running, "No." I looked back and then forward. It wasn't fast enough. I crashed… right into someone I didn't know. "Ugh. What was that?" I need to get away from this town. It's too crowded. I look at the person I hit. The sun shines off his natural silver hair. I want to touch it. I realize what I'm doing. "Oh, sorry. I'm just in a hurry to get away from my house cause of my sister. Oh, by the way. I'm Touya Kinomoto." I help the other boy up. He looks about my age.

"Thank you. I am sorry that I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. I'm new here. It's great to run into someone so I can get to know them." I snort at his joke. "So where were you running to?"

"Oh yeah… I needed to get out of the house but I really need food, now." Yukito's face lit up.

I guess he likes food. He grabs my arm, "Come on, I saw this really great place that I think is new and looks like it would have some great food. My treat."

What is he thinking? He must really, really like food to bring someone, who just bumped into him, with him. I just keep running with him. His hand slips down into mine, and they lace. It's quite wonderful. We get to the bakery shop, we find out that's what it was, and order a heck of a lot of stuff. During it, Yuki was holding my finger. I didn't try to break free from him. It wasn't until he got the food that he let go. He of course was apologizing. "Really it's okay. Of course there are people watching."

"Oh Touya, I'm so sorry if I am weird." He is so cute.

"Shut up. Stop apologizing. You're not weird." I turn toward the door. "Okay. Let's go in, shall we?"

He rushes into the many bar searching for the food. He finds us a seat. 'What in the world am I doing here with someone I just met? I hardly ever do this. I can tell he's a very good person and all but I just shouldn't do this.' "Touya! Come on. Let's eat." Thank gosh I was able to snap out of it. He's brilliant, I can tell.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I rush inside next to him. "What do you what, Tsukishiro-san?" He blinks dumbly. "I'm buying." I bluntly put.

He nods, acknowledging what I said, "I want the pizza, pancakes, bagel (Joke and quote from a movie. The Notebook), and I want the muscles with a large mountain dew." This is the same Tsukishiro sitting in front of me? But he's so skinny and really small for someone who probably eats this much everyday.

I skim the menu. I gently put it down. "I'll have just a pizza and an apple juice, I suppose." I look at Tsukishiro-san, "You sure do eat a lot for someone of your size."

He blushes rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, well, I do love my food. Is it too weird?"

I pick up the menus that were neatly sitting at the end of the table, thanks to Yuki's neatness, as the waitress comes around the corner. "Hmm… no, I actually think it's cute." I was looking at the waitress when I saw Yuki blush. He is so cute, like a little kid, of course. The smile on my face may say different, though, Yuki, thankfully, doesn't notice. He decides to tell the waitress what we want. I hear the word boyfriend and the waitress pointing at me but I didn't hear what she had said. I am fixated on Yuki's deep red face as he laughs at what she said and he was telling her, she was. Five minutes later, Yuki and I are on a conversation of my life. "My sister always has her little friend over. She never gives me time to myself, my sister, I mean."

He laughs softly, "Of course you do." Our food was coming and Yuki claps his hands. "I can now eat." This was a very good thing. I've heard his stomach growl many times during the five minutes. I just chuckle at his response. The lady looked to be about our age, too.

She happily states, "My name is Ruby and I shall be your waitress for today." She skillfully strides away.

"I think she goes to my school. Her name is Ruby Moon. She has a little brother in my sister's grade." I knowingly tell Yuki when she was gone. "Ah! It is her. She always kills my neck."

Yuki just laughs at me. I narrow my eyes. "I'm sorry, Touya. I don't mean to laugh but I think it's just funny. I guess se likes you?"

"Hmph… I guess she may but I don't like her." He is surprised by my cold heart. "If you think I was cold, I'm sorry. I don't like people who are really clingy. They freak me out."

"I see. Well, do you think I am freaky?" He is now trying to think of how I am, how I think of everyone in the world. "Oh well. Let's get going." _What are you thinking, Yuki?_

"Right." I'm ready to go show my family Yuki and how greatly innocent he has come to be. He is amazing enough as to keep his anger and sadness down. We shall be best friends. We start walking out of the restaurant and I start the talk. "Yuki, I do not mean to be cold honest to god I don't."

"Touya…"

I slam my fist on the wall. "Merde (1), Yuki! I didn't want anyone to know about how i feel. I guess you can say that i don't like getting close to anyone. Yet, i just met you and you know how i feel about one girl. I don't even know why i... gasp." What have I said?

"Touya. It is alright. In due time, you will know who I am. You will soon know how I act towards things. Things like people not wanting me around." He turns away from me. "I have been through many troubles, many trials. I have, like you loved no one. It is possible that it was destiny but I'm not sure as to what it means." He chokes on his words. He turns around and I see those blue (2) eyes filled with tears. "Yet… I hope we can be friends like I never have known. I would love to befriend **you**, Touya."

I smile creeps on my face without my knowledge. "How did I ever find someone like you, Yuki?" I walk closer to him, embrace him. "You are amazing, you know that Yuki? You are amazing." I could feel the hot tears on my chest. "You don't have to worry. We will always be friends." Yuki starts to shake more.

I tighten my hold on him and he speaks. "Thank you, Touya. Thank you. I never really have had a friend." He pushes me away. "So I think we should go now."

I watch him dry his eyes. "I suppose we should."

owari

Sorry if this is really short. In the next chapter, Touya and Yuki will figure out that they go to the same school.

(1)- Merde means shit in French.

(2)- I don't know if Yuki has blue or green eyes.


End file.
